SPD The Morphing Shadow Ranger
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: SPD MMPR crossover. Doggie Cruger is sent to the past by a time controllng mutant criminal to the year 1994. Now Doggie Cruger must work with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to stop Lord Zedd. Can Cruger's help affect the battle against Lord Zedd?revised
1. Into the Past

Back to the past

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. They'll used to belong to Saban now there under the control of Disney.

Summary: SPD/MMPR X-over Doggie Cruger is sent to the past after battling a time control criminal. Now Cruger must work with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and find a way to return home. Could Doggie Cruger make a difference in the battle between Lord Zedd Rita and the original power Rangers?

The world was finally relieved after Grumm was defeated and the Troobian Empire met it's end at the hands of B-Squad. However SPD was still needed as more alien crimi nas came to Earth, but every time they came they will answer to the B-Squad Rangers.

Even with Grumm captured and sent to a prison cell in the darkest corners of the galaxy, Cruger was still as he was a stubborn Old Dog. Cruger still possed his shadow ranger morpher but rarely used now that Grumm was gone and the Earth was in the hands of B-Squad. Cruger practiced his sword fighting everyday to stay heatlhy and became more keen with his Eye Sight. Then one day at SPD HQ the alarm came off.

" What is going on now Kat?" Asked Cruger looking at Kat.

" There is a problem in sector 2, an alien named Spike Head is stealing Plutonium." Replied Kat.

" Call in the Rangers. Spike Head is a very touch theif ." Said Cruger as Kat touched the com button.

" Rangers please report to the command center right away." Kat's voice could be heard across the Base and soon B-Squad heard her call and entered the command center.

B-Squad Saluted in front of Cruger and were waiting for his orders.

" Rangers a criminal named Spike Head is stealing Plutonium in sector 2." Ordered Cruger as he was walking down between the Rangers with his hands together on his back.

Sky looked at Cruger with a puzzeld face. "Wait a minute commander why would he want with plutonium?" Sky asked Cruger with a low voice.

Cruger didn't look at Sky but responded his question. " We don't know yet, but we do he must be stopped. Said Cruger responding Sky's question.

" Yes Sir!" Shouted Sky going with Cruger's answer but still wanted to know why.

Then Cruger stopped moving and faced his fellow Rangers. " Now Rangers move out! Screamed Cruger.

"YES SIR!" Screamed everyone in unison. The Rangers took out there Morphers and tranformed into there Ranger suits as they went out to deal with Spike Head.

In 30 minutes the alarm sounded. Cruger and Kat looked at the Moniter. They saw a white alien with Bettle like horns with a musculer body, and he had a wierd device on his wrist and was armed a gun and a short sword. The unknown alien was causing damage and panic in the city. Cruger became angry and letted out a a small grow knowing that there was no one to handle it as his Power Rangers were dealing with Spike-Head. He turned to Kat.

"Kat is there any information on this person". Said Cruger with a concern face about there unknown geust.

Kat went to the computer and tried to find Informaton on the criminal. However she was unlucky as she found no trace of information based on the alien. She then faced Cruger with a greater look.

" Commander there is no information on him." Stated Kat who was more now Concern then Cruger.

" WHAT! But how? SPD has information on everyone in the galaxy, this is impossible!Replied Cruger who was surprised that SPD computer couldn't find any information on there mystery friend. " I'm going to handle this." Said Cruger as he took out his morpher.

" Wait!", Kat Shouted. " We don't know anything about him this could be risky." Said Kat who was really worried since the computer couldn't find anything and there was no knowledge on how the alien's powers and weapons work.

Cruger Eyed her and replied back. " I know but the Rangers are still busy and I can't let someone hurt inoncent lives like this."

"SPD EMERGENCY SHADOW RANGER!" Cruger lept into the air and landed as he morphed into his ranger suit.

In 5 minutes Cruger located the menacing alien. Cruger shouted at the alien demanding his name and purpose on Earth.The alien glared at Cruger and Cruger glared back impatiently.

" My name is of no inportance as of now SPD shall fall." Said the alien who laughed evily.

Cruger grew impatient and wanted answers, but he knew the alien wouldn't cooperate and so the only thing Cruger knew to get his questions answered was to beat it out of him.

" Failure to comply is unacceptible now your under aresst for attacking the inoncents of the city." Stated Cruger as he took out his Shadow Saber.

" I've been looking forward to this." Said the alien as he pulled out a cannon and made a shot torward Cruger.

Cruger jumped over the blast and his foe. He landed behind him and swiftly swung the Shadow Saber across the Alien's torso. The alien took shocking damage as Cruger swung the Shadow Saber again and the alien fell. However the alien gave out a smirk and a chuckle as he got up and shot at Cruger with a small laser pistol. Cruger fell down as the unknown alien pointed the blaster at Cruger's face.

" This is where SPD dies Doggie Cruger." Smirked the alien as he began to pull the trigger at Cruger's face.

Cruger looked at the pistol and qucikly put his hand on the aliens hand and twisted it. The alien began to fell pain as he dropped while Cruger got up holding his hand.

" No one messes with Earth." Said Cruger proudly as he gave two knee kicks at the alien's stomach. The alien fell down as Cruger approached his laser pistol.

Cruger picked it up ad stared at the alien. "I don't think you'll be needing it any more." Cruger tossed the lazer pistol out and took out his contaiment card. the alien got up only to look in horror as Cruger pointed his containment card toward the alien's direction.

" Unknown criminal! You are found guilty of attacking the city and it's inhabitants. Now this will decide your fate." Stated Cruger as began the countdown. However the alien smirked and didn't worried as if he wanted Cruger to contain him. Then then the X which was the symbole for being guilty was shown in the card. "You are found guilty! Said Cruger. " I don't think so." said the alien as he looked at his device on his wrist. " Huh." Said Cruger confusely. " Bye Bye! Time Freeze." The alien pressed the button on his device which caused the whole city to freeze and every body with it except him.

" Foolish old Dog. Did you really think you were winning? I let you think you were beating me so I can have you were I want you. Now I can send you back in time with my Time excellarator that I stole from the Time Force Rangers from the year 4000. As you can see I'am a mutant who was able to beat the Time Force Rangers and steal there technology so I can travel back in time to conquer Earth as SPD founded the Time Force Rangers. So that's why I want to destroy SPD for ruinning the future greatness of Mutants every where for making Time Force. Now I'll send you back in time to the year 1994 and you'll be stranded there with no hope of returning home." Said the mutant who finally revealed his purpose and his identity, but Cruger was still frozen as a statue and couldn't hear the words of the devious mutant.

The unknown mutant pointed his Time excellarator toward the wall and created a vortex. He pushed Doggie Cruger into the wall and soon Cruger was gone and was send to the past. The Mutant said nothing as he began to laugh and soon turned his sight on the city.

Meanwhile... Cruger returned from his time trip and landed on a clear desert area with fair grss on top of the ground and with little trees. Cruger surveyed the entire area but couldn't pinpoint where he was.

" I don't know how I got here...But I must returned back to New tech City and stop that maniac from hurting more people." Said Cruger sheading his sword. Then there was a loud explosion. Cruger heard it and ran to it knownig that thee could be trouble.

* * *

_So how was it? I'll update next week to start how the story will go on to chapter 2. I'll be thinking of doing a teamup with all the B-Squad Rangers and the MMPR Rangers. PLZ read and review. See ya next week!_


	2. The Shadow of Battle

Showdown in the past

Recap:

_Last time on Power Rangers SPD. The B-Squad Rangers were called out to defeat a criminal named Spike-head, Meanwhile Doggie Cruger faced off against an undentified Criminal. What seems like Cruger winning the fight the sneaky mutant freezes time and Cruger. The criminal finally reveals his true motives and Sends Cruger to the past. When Doggie wakes up he hears an explosion and leaves too find out..._

* * *

_Doggie's POV_

Doggie Cruger woked up since he was unconcious from his time trip. He quickly surveyed his entire Surrondings and tried to make of note of his location, but to no use. Cruger didn't know what happened to him as he only remembered fighting the mutant and preparing to encased him... then blankness came as soon as he tried to remember what happen after that, but to no success.

" What happened to me? I was winning, then the next thing I know I am found in this desert with nothing except my Morpher and my clothes." Growed Doggie as he continue to look across the horizon.

" I guess the only choice I have is to walk and find a city that can transport me back to New Tech City." Sighed Doggie as he shead his sword and walked down the cliff.

Hours pass by since Doggie Cruger began to look for a place that can take him home. During the trip Doggie was thinking of his last fight with the mutant and how he ended up in the desert. He also thought about how SPD was doing during his absent. He wondered if they were able to take care him, he wondered is everything was okay. His last thought were on his Power Ranger. Did they took care of Spike-head? Where they finding a way to bring him back home? Every time Cruger thought about his questions he became very worried and soon became anxious to return home and deal with the criminal that send him here.

"I must return home before anything bad happens. I know my Rangers can hold anything off, but there was something wierd about that alien. I sensed somthing strange as he was responsible for sending me back here. Well whatever happened I must return to SPD to make sure evertything is in control." Said a worried Cruger concentrating on his thoughts.

30 mins passed and Cruger saw the outskirts of Civilization nearby.

"Finally a city. My scanner can identify the city." Cruger said with Elation as he took out his Scanner. He waved his Scanner across and finally within a second Cruger's scanner identified the city.

"Angel Grove? I never heard of this city. Well mayby somebody here can give a ride back to SPD." Cruger gave out a smile as he thought he can return to SPD and fix the problem there.

Then... a giant sound roared across the desert and into the City.

"What in Sirius was that?" Cruger asked himself as he turned his attention to a massive explosion.

"There's something there that can hurt these people. First rule of SPD, Protect the innocent no matter where you are." Cruger stated proudly as he took out his Morpher and, "SPD EMERGENCY SHADOW RANGER."

* * *

_MMPR POV_

The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger were fighting not 1, not 2, but 3 monsters along with combine forces of Tengas and Putties. This fearsome combination was thought up by Lord Zedd as he truly wanted to kill the Power Ranger today. One monster was named Al rore from a small plant, another one was Snakebite from the desert rattle snake, and the last monster was a bulking cyclops from another planet that was once Lord Zedd's monster in a battle once, his name was Ripper Roker as he likes to call himself.

Zordon called the Rangers of the current situation and soon they sprang into action as they Morphed into there Ranger Suits. Soon the Rangers went face to face with there adversaries.

" Alright team lets show them not to mess with us." Said Tommy as commaned his fellow Rangers.

" Where do you want us to go Tommy" Said Billy.

" Yeah there like an army out there. I don't know how were gonna fair." Aisha replied nervously.

" I know. Zedd is certainly brought out the big guns, but a Ranger never gives up!" Said Tommy with pride.

" RIGHT!" Everyone Said in return.

" Okay me, Rocky, and Kimberly will face Ripper, while Billy, Aisha, and Adam face of against Snakebyte." Said Tommy giving his fellow Rangers the battle strategy.

" But Tommy that leaves out Al rore. How are we gonna go against him." asked Kimberly.

" I fight him when were done with Ripper. Now Rangers move out." Explained Tommy as the Rangers leaped into the air and landed into the ground doing there battle stances.

Tommy, Rocky, and Kimberly headed to Ripper. While Billy, Aisha, and Adam headed toward Snakebyte.

Tommy fought off two Tengas and three Putties. He gave 2 punches to one Tenga and a kick to the other one. However he was caught off Guard when a Puttie attacked him. Tommy qucikly fought the Puttie off and continued Fighting. Tommy managed to fend off 9 more tengas and 5 Putties. But He quickly lost energy as he began to lose Breath and almost balance.

Rocky and Kimberly did not fair well. Rocky gave 2 punches to a Tenga and another Kick to a Puttie. However 5 more Tengas came as Rocky fought all of them. But not even the Red Ranger couldn't fight against an entire wave of fighters and soon rocky collasped.

Soon the Rangers were defeated by the Massive forces of Lord Zedd while the 3 monsters were not touched once.

The last one to fight was Billy, he used his lance to take down a group of Tengas and Putties. He flipped over another group and used his Side Blaster and shot at them with great fire power. Then Al Rore entered the fry and approached Billy.

"You think your so smart, huh power geek?" Al Rore taunted Billy and laughed.

"Obiviously you had your head stuck in the clouds." Billy countered back which only provoked Al Rore. Al Rore punched Billy with strong force as it knocked out the Blue Ranger.

Meanwhile at the moon Palace Rita and Zedd were toasting at there victory. They each held a small drink as they looked at the Ranger's defeat.

" FINALLY! The power rangers are defeated! Rita Said with great happiness as she took a drink.

" Yes my love. We have finally gotten those Rangers. Now all we need to do is blow up there damn head quarters and kill Zordon." Said Zedd with the same happiness.

" Now Zeddy we must savor our victory." Said Rita

"And how do we do that? Zedd asked.

"First we'll put bombs on the Rangers and send to the Commaned Center. Then kaboom. HAHAHA! Good bye Rangers, Good Bye Zordon, then the Earth is ours! Rita Grinned at her plan to destroy the Rangers.

"Ah! A fine plan. Now a toast to our Victory." Said Zedd as the two toasted.

Back on Earth the Ranger got up only to see them being Surronded by Tengas and Putties. The three Monsters approached the Rangers as they laughed at there faces.

"Now give up Rangers you lost." Said the Ripper in front of Tommy.

"Never! We give up if die." Responded Tommy to Ripper.

"I don't think you have much of a chance." Replied Al rore.

Then in a flash a sword strucked Ripper. Ripper exploded and his allies as well as the Rangers were shocked to see what has happened.

"What happened?" Asked Kimberly to Tommy.

"I don't know." Replied Tommy.

Then in lightning swift move the same sword strucked Snakebyte and Al rore. The two exploded as the Rangers saw of what appears to be a fellow Power Ranger with a badge on his costume and carrying a long Sword that was believed to destroyed the three monsters. Then the Mysterious Ranger attacked the Tengas and the Putties. But with a quick strike the Mysterious Ranger destroyed one section of the forces. With 2 more strikes the Tengas and the Putties were obliterated. Everyones jaws dropped after seeing the Mysterious Ranger's swift attack.

At the Moon palace Rita and Lord Zedd saw what happened and they became very upset.

"What in the name of wickedness is that guy?" Lord Zedd demanded

"He...looks like a Ranger Zeddie darling." Rita suggested.

The thought of another Power Ranger made Lord Zedd fumed. He tried to destroy the Power Rangers that defended Earth from his constant attacks and now another one comes in and he also thwarts his plans.

Lord Zedd then studied the New Rangers power to see if it was somehow connected to the Power Coins or the Morphing Grid. Lord Zedd finished and didn't like the results.

"Dammit I don't believe this." Zedd growled.

"What is it Zeddie?" Rita asked.

Lord Zedd glared at his wife. "Well if you must know, I studied the New Rangers power and I found something interesting about it."

"Well what?" Rita asked again.

"His power doesn't have any connection to the Power Coins and the Morphing Grid. It appears to be man made." Lord Zedd finished.

"Man made? Is it possible to actually build a Ranger power?" Said Rita.

"Do you think I know that stuff?" Then a sinister thought thought appeared in Zedd's head. "But if it is man made, then I shall take his power and add it to mine. then I'll use it to defeat the Power Rangers!"

"Great idea Zeddie, it's no wonder I married you." Said Rita.

"Well lets get going. Goldar!" Lord Zedd shouted to his minion.

"Yes your evilness? What do you want me to do?" Goldar asked as he bowed to Lord Zedd.

"I want you and my new monster to go to Earth and steal this new ranger's power so I can used it to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes my most foul Lord I shall not fail you." Said Goldar as he teleported back to Earth.

Then Lord Zedd got his staff and scanned Earth. He saw a sword in a mueseum in Japan and got an idea for a monster.

"Let's see if our new friend can stand to Sword Swift!" Shouted Lord Zedd as he pointed his staff to the Sword. Lightning crackled as it made impact to the Sword. Soon a monster with red samurai armor with a long slender sword with the letter Z in the middle of it, was brought to life.

"Sword Swift go and help Goldar obtain this Rangers Power." Lord Zedd Ordered as he showed Sword Swift the image of Shadow Ranger fighting the Tengas and Putties.

"I'll not fail you Lord Ed." Said the Sword Swift confused with the name.

"It's LORD ZEDD you moron! Lord ZEDD." Lord Zedd screamed which coward the monster greatly.

"Sorry boss! I'll go off now." Sword Swift said nervously as he dissapeared in a flash.

Back on Earth...

The Rangers regained Strengh as they demorphed, Billy was able to wake up after his previous encounter with Al Rore. Shadow Ranger helped Tommy get up from the ground. Tommy was still exausted from the last battle but he regained some energy.

"Are you alright? That was one hell of a battle." Shadow Ranger asked.

"Yeah were alright. Thanks for help with out it we couldn't have defeated those guys." Tommy stated.

"It's no problem. I couldn't let them hurt you guys like that." Said Shadow Ranger.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shouted as she raced to hug Tommy. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry Kim I am alright thanks to him." Tommy pointed at Shadow Ranger. Kimberly looked at Shadow Ranger and she knew he was a good person.

"Thanks for helping us, espicially Tommy." Said Kim.

"Your welcome, but I think its time to for me to go." Said Shadow Ranger.

"Wait at least tell us who you are?" Tommy asked.

Shadow Ranger looked at Tommy before turnning around.

"My name is Shadow Ranger," and with that he walked away.

* * *

_This is a redone chapter I felt 2 and 3 weren't good so I revised it and will delete Chapter 3. _


End file.
